Galdera
|item = |location = |capture = }} , The Fallen is the true final boss of Octopath Traveler. He is one of the Thirteen Gods who created Orsterra. His portfolio is that of Life and Death and he is sometimes known as the God of the Accursed Flame. Story Eons ago, Galdera betrayed the other gods and attempted to seize their power for himself, but was cast down by Aelfric the Flamebearer, and imprisoned in a plane of utter darkness behind the Gate of Finis. This earned Galdera the sobriquet "The Fallen." However, Galdera has a daughter, Lyblac, who has worked since his imprisonment to free him. She pursues descendants of Odin Crossford, the sorcerer who sealed Galdera behind the Gate, to use as Galdera's vessel. A failed attempt was made with Graham Crossford, and so she sets her sight on his son, Kit. Should Galdera be freed, his vengeance on the Gods and people of Orsterra would surely follow. Artifacts such as the tome From the Far Reaches of Hell and the mural in the Ruins of Eld are left as warnings of what destructive powers lie behind the Gate. Galdera believes himself to be the perfect almighty existence. He intends to consume all life, including humanity and the other gods, and become the only thing in existence for all eternity. Phase 1 'Omniscient Eye' 500,000 HP, Shield 8 (Later 12) Immune to damage while Souls are active. *'Electrocute:' Heavy Lightning Damage to Party *'Searing Orb:' Massive Fire Damage to single target. *'Galdera's Temptation:' Causes a soul's abilities to trigger twice in one turn. *'Elemental Veil: '''Elemental defence up for the eye and all souls for 5 turns. *The Unholy Eye Shudders Ominously'': Removes all status augmentations from party. *''A Shadowy Mist Envelopes The Battlefield'': -50% Accuracy to all party members and foes, lasts until another aura is applied. Uses Shared Vision the next action after applying the aura **'Shared Vision: '+50% Accuracy to all foes for 8 turns. *''Noxious Fumes Envelope The Battlefield'': Poison drains SP/BP in addition to HP, lasts until another aura is applied. *''The Power of The Elements Surges in The Air'': +50% to all elemental damage, lasts until another aura is applied. Uses Elemental Drain the next action after applying the aura. **'Elemental Drain:' -50% Elemental attack to all party members for 5 turns. *'Curse of the Afterworld:' Used below 50% health. Puts three death timers on the party, removed on death of matching color souls. *'Consume Soul:' Used below 25% health. Consumes all active souls, giving the Eye three actions per turn, increases Shield from 8 to 12, and gives permanent Attack and Defence up buffs for both Physical and Elemental stats. Enables the Eye to use the move Evil Eye. **'Evil Eye:' Inflicts petrification on a single ally; identical to the move used by Redeye. An Herb-of-Grace Potion from H'aanit's story is required to cure the ally. Petrified allies who become incapacitated cannot return to battle. Will only be used after using consume soul. The Omniscient Eye summons souls in a set order. First one Raging Soul, then both a Screaming Soul and Wailing Soul, then all three souls at once for every set thereafter. Once it begins summoning three souls at a time, it will wait a turn in between soul spawns. If all three souls do not all die within one turn of each other, they will respawn with full health on the Omniscient Eye's next action. When all three souls are summoned they will replace their normal vulnerabilities with vulnerability to a single type of magic (excluding dark), each soul with a different vulnerability. These vulnerabilities will rotate each time the souls take damage. After the Omniscient Eye receives enough damage, a new version of the souls will spawn. Each will have new abilities and one additional shield point. The Omniscient Eye will use Curse of the Afterworld immediately after summoning these souls, but will no longer be immune to damage while they are active. 'Raging Soul' 50,000 HP. Shield 3 (Later 4) *'Rend Flesh:' Heavy physical damage to party. *'Rake:' Heavy physical damage to a single party member. *'Strike of the Dead: '''Physical damage to a party member, lowers speed. *'Heart Gouge: Physical damage to a single party member, drains SP. *'''Rage: Counters physical attacks for triple damage. *'Drag Into Darkness:' Used below 25% health. Drags a party member into darkness, causing them to be unable to act or be acted upon until the soul is broken. *'Merciless Rend: '''Heavy physical damage, single target. 4 consecutive hits. 'Screaming Soul' 50,000 HP. Shield 4 (Later 5) *'Delayed Incantation:' Different effects depending on active aura. Elements causes pillars of ice to hit random party members for very heavy damage at the start of the next turn. Contagion poisons the whole party at the start of the next turn, or causes an explosion of fire and brimstone that does party wide damage. Darkness will drain the party of SP, or instantly kill a single party member. *'Shatter Mind: Physical damage to a single party member, drains SP. *'Tainted Touch: '''Heavy physical damage to a party member, lowers elemental defense. *'Eternal Rancor: Heavy dark damage to a party member. *'Screams of the Dead: '''Used below 25% health. Three hits of Dark damage to the entire party. *The Sorcerous Energies Within The Screaming Soul Are About to Burst!: ''Uses Self-Immolation next action if not broken. **'Self-Immolation': Deals massive physical damage to all party members (~6000 damage on 800 physical defense). Destroys the soul 'Wailing Soul' 50,000 HP. Shield 4 (Later 5) *'Contaminate:' Inflicts poison, sleep, blindness, confusion and unconsciousness to one party member with a given probability. *'Debilitation:' Inflicts poison to the entire party with a given probability. *'Accurst Flame:' Heavy dark damage to a party member. * Decay: '''Used below 25% health. Inflicts unconsciousness to the entire party with a given probability. * ''The Sorcerous Energies Within The Wailing Soul Are About to Burst!: Uses Self-Immolation next action if not broken. ** Self-Immolation: Deals massive physical damage to all party members (~6000 damage on 800 physical defense). Destroys the soul Phase 2 'Galdera, the Fallen' 180,000 HP. Shield 99 (Later 9) Randomly immune to two weaknesses each break cycle. Immune to damage while the Blade of the Fallen, Lyblac or the Abyssal Maw are alive. Has three actions per turn once the three parts are slain. *'Veil of Darkness:' Used immediately upon battle starting. Galdera cannot be damaged, broken, debuffed, or afflicted with status conditions as long as any extremities survive. *'Shadowy Aura:' Emotes "Galdera is eyeing you forbiddingly." Next turn either all status debuffs are removed from Galdera, or all status augmentations are removed from the party, alternating. *'Augmentation:' Increases speed by 50% and physical attack by 50%. Targets the Blade of the Fallen, or Galdera, the Fallen once all three parts are slain. *'The veil of darkness expands!:' Used each time when the Blade, Lyblac, or Maw are slain. Adds two shield points to the remaining extremities for each extremity slain. When only one extremity remains, it's vulnerabilities are changed to its second set. Abilities below are only used once the Blade, Lyblac and Maw are slain. *'The veil of darkness surrounding Galdera has lifted!: Used on Galdera's next turn after all extremities are slain. Removes Galdera's invincibility, sets his shield to 9, exposes his weaknesses to daggers, ice, and light, and allows him to move three times per turn. Always followed by The Souls of The Dead Writhe Ominously before you. *''The Souls of The Dead Writhe Ominously before you: ''Unlocks all of Galdera's weaknesses. Uses Banish Soul the next action after emoting if not broken. **'Banish Soul:' Reduce all party members' HP to 1, and BP to 0. Uses Create Soul the next action. ***'Create Soul: '''Increases Galdera's break shields in proportion with the amount of BP drained by Banish Soul. **The Souls Trapped by Galdera Are Set Free!: ''Emoted by Galdera if broken before using Banish Soul. Grants full BP to all party members. *'Eternal Void:' One hit of very heavy dark damage to all party members. *'Exterminate:' Two hits of extreme physical damage to random party members. *'Meteor Storm:' Five hits of heavy fire damage to random party members. *'Crushing Death:' Three hits of heavy physical damage to all party members. *'Impending Doom:' Instantly kills one party member after a 1 turn countdown that can't be removed. 'Blade of the Fallen' 130,000 HP. Shield 6 (Later 8/10) ' (First)' ' (Second)' *'Mistcutter:' Used after Lyblac casts Enchantment: Darkness. One hit of heavy physical damage to all party members, inflicts blindness. *'Shrieking Blade:' Used after Lyblac casts Enchantment: Fear. One hit of heavy physical damage on all party members, inflicts terror. *'Sweep/Mighty Sweep/Almighty Sweep:' Physical damage to all party members. Mighty Sweep is used when Lyblac or the Abyssal Maw are slain, and Almighty Sweep when both are slain. *'Overpowering Slash:' Extreme physical damage to one party member, may inflict unconsciousness. Increased damage when Lyblac or the Abyssal Maw are slain. *'Vorpal Strike:' Reduces one party member to 1 HP. *'Wanton Bloodshed:' Four hits of physical damage to random party members. Used when the Abyssal Maw and Lyblac are slain. *'Infernal Curse:' Prevents use of any physical abilities until the Blade is broken. Used when the Abyssal Maw or Lyblac are slain. *''The blade's movements become more intense!'': Allows the Blade to move two times per turn. Used when the Abyssal Maw and Lyblac are slain. 'Abyssal Maw' 120,000 HP. Shield 6 (Later 8/10) (First) (Second) *'Hell's Thunder/Frozen Hell/Hellwind: ' Three hits of heavy elemental damage to all party members. *'Nightmare: '''Very heavy dark damage to all party members. Inflicts Elemental Attack down and Physical Attack down. *'Consume Aether:' Drains 25% of maximum SP from all party members, rounded down. *'Shadow Eye:' Inflicts Physical Defense down to all Party members. *'Elemental Dominance: Permanently increases the damage of the Maw's elemental abilities. Used when Lyblac or the Blade of The Fallen are slain. *'''Dark Flame's Curse: Prevents use of any magic abilities until the Maw is broken. *'Temptation of the Fallen: '''Used when the Abyssal Maw or Blade of the Fallen is slain. Causes Lyblac's Deceleration to target all party members. *'Toxic Rainbow:' Maximum HP reduction for the entire party at the end of every turn. If a party member has above maximum HP at the end of the turn, current HP will be reduced to match the new maximum value. Used when the Blade of the Fallen and Lyblac are slain. Destroy Abyssal Maw to disperse Toxic Rainbow. Entire party will keep reduced maximum HP for the rest of the battle. 'Lyblac' 125,000 HP. Shield 6 (Later 8/10) '(First)' '(Second)' *'Protection: Grants physical defense augmentation to all enemies for 4 turns. *'''Enchantment: Darkness: Causes the Blade of the Fallen to inflict Blindness on its next attack. *'Enchantment: Fear:' Causes the Blade of the Fallen to inflict Terror on its next attack. *'Elemental Augmentation:' Increases the elemental damage of the Abyssal Maw by 50%. *'Soul Healing:' Restores three break shield points on the lowest of the three parts. (Is also used on the lowest HP extremity when broken, does not show any healing, needs clarification.) *'Auspices of the Fallen: '''Permanently applies elemental attack up, elemental defense up, physical attack up, physical defense up, evasion up, speed up and accuracy up to Lyblac. Used when Lyblac is the only remaining extremity. *'Deceleration:' Deals dark damage and drains up to 2 BP. Targets physical defense, and can be dodged with Sidestep. *'Sanguine/Stygian Sorcery: Three hits of heavy fire/dark elemental damage to all party members. *'Weakness: '''Inflicts elemental defense down, elemental attack down, physical defense down, physical attack down, speed down, evasion down and critical down to a single party member for 5 turns. 'Strategy Recommended level: 55+ on all eight travelers. Low Level (~55) Strategy: * Powerful damage that affects all targets will be needed for the first phase. A Warmaster using Winnehild's Battle Cry is ideal for this, especially fed BP by a merchant or items. The Triple souls are not vulnerable to physical and thus will be damaged evenly and die together. H'aanit, whose Take Aim ability can counter aura of darkness, makes an ideal Warmaster. * A Dancer's Divine Skill passed to a Cleric can allow reflective veil to be cast on the whole party, greatly ameliorating the damage of the Omniscient Eye, but beware of it being dispelled. Conserve BP to recast it. You can also use this skill to apply Rehabilitate to the entire party, causing you to become immune to the many debilitating status effects the Wailing Soul inflicts. * Soulstones are helpful to break souls before they explode or reflect. * Powerful single target damage to take the Blade of the Fallen or Abyssal Maw out of the fight quickly eases the second phase greatly. Most party wipes occur in the first few turns. The combination of Elemental Break from a Sorcerer and Balogar's Blade from a Runelord on the Blade of the Fallen is ideal for this. Tressa who can transfer Sidestep to the party makes an ideal Runelord. * An Apothecary's Divine Skill with Revitalizing Jam can cover healing requirements and give BP to go on the offensive. * A Starseer's Celestial Intervention can remove Augmentation from the Blade or Maw to prevent your party from dying in one attack. * A Cleric's Divine Skill used on a Sorcerer is an ideal way to quickly break the main body. Elemental defense of 750+ on the party is recommended for this phase. HP should be above 3,000. Elemental Edge, Physical Prowess and Saving Grace are powerful defensive support skills to help with this. Sample Viable Composition: Group A At very high level an alternate strategy is to use your Warmaster in the second phase with BP Eater/Surpassing Power/Fortitude/Physical Prowess and simply destroy the three extremities with one use of Winnhild's Battle Cry and Galdera, the Fallen with a second use. This lengthy video of a low level challenge kill showcases most of the encounter's abilities.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYBUfzWXGbU Quotes Gallery Omniscienteye.gif|The Ominiscient Eye. Galdera-destroyed.gif|Galdera with all extremities destroyed. GalderaFull.gif|Galdera with all extremities intact. Etymology Trivia *Kit can be seen trapped behind the Omniscient Eye. *Galdera is one of only two boss battles to have more than one separate battle, the other being Simeon. However, even though Galdera is considered the game's true final boss, his battle is optional as it is only accessed through select side quests, and unlike Simeon, you fight him with all eight main characters. *In phase one a raging soul is summoned before any actions can be taken. However, once that soul is defeated, two more will only be summoned on the eye's next action. Due to this, it is possible to break the eye and deal enough damage to skip when it summons two souls entirely, moving on to the three souls being summoned. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Gods of Orsterra